Meeting in Memory
by PROJECTechnicoloredUnderground
Summary: MEMORIA. Just dropping in to say hello, meeting new faces of people you know. WARNING: AU. Shounen-ai.


**Title:** Meeting in Memory. Family Dynamics.  
**Author: **SpaceBunnyChan  
**Summary:** Memoria. When Sakura met Hallelujah, and Neil was not amused.  
**Series:** Gundam 00. Cardcaptor Sakura.  
**Characters:** Allelujah Haptism. Hallelujah Haptism. Neil Dylandy. Kinomoto Sakura.  
**Genre:** Humor.  
**Rating:** Teen.

**Family Dynamics**

* * *

It was times like these when Sakura was glad she was not the judgmental type. Living in unpredictability was one way to open a person to new experiences, sure, but some people never did adapt to change well.

Even then, the lithe brunette wasn't sure she knew what she was looking at.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

In fact, she had no idea.

She knew what it looked like, if that was any help. It looked like her room-mate was being sexually harassed by someone who looked suspiciously like his boyfriend, only with breasts and a probable vagina. But, then again, it might only look that way. Perhaps the fact that she had him pinned to the refrigerator was merely a coincidence.

"Oh, so _this_ is the famous Sakura."

Somehow she highly doubted it however, as the female in question seemed to grind just so against his thigh to illicit the deepest blush Sakura had ever seen on him.

* * *

This was oddly reminiscent of another such awkward first meeting for Kinomoto Sakura. A person just dropping into Memoria was not exactly uncommon, even if it was for the ones who were dropping. There was no adequate explanation for it either; it simply happened, and it happened enough to where people just accepted it as a law of nature. Thankfully, Sakura had been used to such things by this point. She was an eighteen year old college student who had grown up with magical cards and supernatural happenings. Parallel worlds were not completely out of her range of understanding.

Which is how she met her roommate Neil Dylandy, though that was not even all that out of the ordinary. Neil was like Sakura, in that he was not originally from Memoria, and working two jobs. She had apparently had _the look_, as he put it. What that look was, she had no idea, but he had known after all of three words that she wasn't from Memoria. His curious questions had turned into a heartfelt concern as he realized she had nowhere to go, no idea how to get home, and no inkling of her next step. One thing led to another, and Neil had felt it was his new found responsibility to put a roof over the girl's head.

For two uneventful weeks, Sakura lived in Neil's two bedroom apartment without incident. He had a sister back on earth (as he referred to it, which she found acceptably strange given the circumstances), though she had passed some time ago. Sakura had never inquired further, deciding instead to let him set the pace for which he would fill her in. She herself was a chatter box, and was happy to be able to tell someone that wasn't Tomoyo about the Clow Cards. Kero and Syaoran were one thing, but Neil happened to be completely uninvolved. A bit skeptical at first, but also truly fascinated.

Then she had met Neil's boyfriend, Allelujah Haptism. Now, the boyfriend didn't bother Sakura at all. Neil had tried to ease Sakura into the idea at first, dropping subtle hints into his description of his "other half". He was careful never to mention gender, nor bring up anything of a sexual nature when referring to his relationship. Sakura had thought it a little odd how Neil had never brought his date over, seeing as he did live here and it was technically his apartment. The more he made it a point to avoid description and any telling detail Sakura formulated on her own that there was something about this Allelujah that was differently. She didn't feel Neil was ashamed, more unsure on how Sakura would react.

No, the fact that Allelujah was a man didn't bother her at all. It was a little awkward when she had come home un-expectantly after an _escapade_ and walked in on Allelujah coming out of the bathroom in just a towel that wasn't nearly as secured as it should have been. Allelujah had looked like he might die right there between the living room and the kitchen, his eyes wide and hair still severely damp.

* * *

Sakura had felt that had been awkward, but now revoked that completely. This was ten times worse, for Neil anyway. He revealed his harasser to be Hallelujah Haptism, Allelujah's twin sister. They both had beautiful black hair, Sakura marveled in the tense silence. But the more Sakura observed she realized this woman only looked like Hallelujah. Her mannerisms were exactly his opposite, and it shown most clearly in her golden eyes. This woman was not only confident but sexual, and she knew it. More than that, she abused it.

"You're as cute as they tell me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura had certainly never heard her name used in that tone before.

"Don't even _think _about it, Hallelujah." Neil was quick to snap, glaring at the well developed woman over his coffee mug. It wasn't a hateful tone, but the warning was very firm. He sounded much more like a father disciplining a child than truly angry. Flustered, she decided.

They were now seated at the kitchen table, and as Neil had explained it Hallelujah was as much of a tease as Sakura found she portrayed herself to be. Wherever he was, Allelujah was not here to keep Hallelujah from using her charms on Neil. It was a rare day when Neil wasn't bouncing between being a stocker or a librarian, and there was always something to do around the apartment. Dishes were not on Hallelujah's agenda, as she was much more interested in trying to seduce Neil.

Things had escalated and before Neil had regained control over the situation Sakura had come home early. Not exactly the explanation she was looking for, but it would do.

"So, Hallelujah-san." Sakura began, deciding the collective pout was getting to be a little too much. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an art student, but I work part time at a book store with Allie." Hallelujah was all too happy to jump at the chance to converse, as she now seemed to find Sakura absolutely fascinating. The fact that it seemed to be getting under Neil's skin didn't seem to hurt. "You know that's how they met, right? At the bookstore?"

Actually she had no idea, and easily taken in Sakura was beginning to shine through. "Really?"

"Yeeeep." Hallelujah's grin turned that much more mischievous. Neil was not enjoying where this was going, and the thought only seemed to spur her on. She lifted her hand, leaning in closer toward the college student with her eyes fixed still on the man across the table. Her faux whisper was more than loud enough for him to hear. "And did you know it was also the first place they had sex?"

"**_HALLELUJAH_**!"

* * *

**Gundam 00 ****Sunrise and Bandai  
Cardcaptor Sakura ****CLAMP **


End file.
